encounters,exchangeslolz
by chibimonkeyanimefan
Summary: All the BOYS ARE 14 YEARS OLD Mr. Garrison IS STILL THE TEACHER,AND THERE DOING AN EXCANGE PROGRAM , and there on someones page Neha kinda like myspace! LOLZ GET READY TO LAUGH ITS! rated for randomness
1. Chapter 1

NOTES- All the BOYS ARE 14 YEARS OLD Mr. Garrison IS STILL THE TEACHER,AND THERE DOING AN EXCANGE PROGRAM , and there on someones page (Neha)  
kinda like myspace!

Mr. Garrison wrote at 10:48 AM on Dec 15, 2008

Neha, I was born in Rochester, New York. Now I am a teacher hear in south park. It is such a small world when I meet someone from half way around the world that has been to my birth city.

cartman wrote at 9:31 AM on Dec 17, 2008

-no one cares

butters wrote at 9:27 AM on Dec 17, 2008

-heyy fellas im having a sleepover to night want to come over!

cartman wrote at 9:28 AM on Dec 17, 2008

-no one cares

kyle wrote at 9:33 AM on Dec 17, 2008

i love sleepovers! i hate slow songs there so boreing lolz i think i have a.d.d!

kyle wrote at 9:31 AM yesterday

cartman no one cares about you! lolz j/k

kyle wrote at 9:32 AM yesterday

cartman u talking to Mr. Garrison

stan wrote at 9:32 AM yesterday

hi there Neha, I was born in Rochester, New York. Now I am a teacher hear in south park. It is such a small world when I meet someone from half way around the world that has been to my birth city.  
lolz

kyle wrote at 9:32 AM yesterday

no one cares!

cartman wrote at 9:33 AM yesterday

NO ONE CARES

cartman wrote at 9:34 AM yesterday

WHO SAID DAT

kyle wrote at 9:34 AM yesterday

you did !

cartman wrote at 9:34 AM yesterday

UGH NO1 CARES

stan wrote at 9:34 AM yesterday

hi iam stan i guess your indian right? well um HOLA !

cartman wrote at 9:34 AM yesterday

ABSOLUTELY NO1 CARES

kyle wrote 4 minutes ago

stan your retarted HOLA !? wat the hell and u call cartman aka butthole a sped! lolz


	2. RACENESS!

NOTE_PLEASE REVIEW IF I DONT GET A LEAST ONE REVIEW I WONT UPDATE!

stan wrote at 9:07 AM yesterday

exuse me? iam not from LA? yes iam from there! you sped!i came to south park when i was 2! bitch

cartman wrote at 9:07 AM yesterday

STOP buggin

cartman wrote at 9:12 AM yesterday

NEWAYS NO ONE CARES WHERE U FROM YA DIGGG. ITE

cartman wrote at 9:11 AM yesterday

and NO U NOT

kyle wrote at 9:13 AM yesterday

no one cares cartman

cartman wrote at 9:14 AM yesterday

jew NO1S TALKIN TO U

kyle wrote at 9:15 AM yesterday

no one cares about u butthole! NO ONE CARESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

cartman wrote at 9:16 AM yesterday

I AM VERY OFFENDED BY DIS jewboy!

kyle wrote at 9:16 AM yesterday

NO ONE CARES

cartman wrote at 9:16 AM yesterday

U NO WAT, IM GLAD NO1 CARES

cartman wrote at 9:17 AM yesterday

WHERE stan

kyle wrote at 9:17 AM yesterday

THATS NICE BECAUSE NO ONE CARES!

cartman wrote at 9:17 AM yesterday

IM NOT A SPED kahl so stop calling that in school with stan!

stan wrote at 9:17 AM yesterday

yo cartman the SPED noone cares about your freaking information just delete it and get a life.! go learn your shapes and numbers.! whats number is this = 6?

kyle wrote at 9:18 AM yesterday

omg NO ONE STILL DOENT CARE!

stan wrote at 9:18 AM yesterday

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy

stan wrote at 9:18 AM yesterday

U SKITTLE

stan wrote at 9:18 AM yesterday

IM NOT A SPED

stan wrote at 9:18 AM yesterday

SIX DUH

kyle wrote at 9:19 AM yesterday

WOWWWWWWWWWW I HAVE TO PEE!

cartman wrote at 9:19 AM yesterday

Z

stan wrote at 9:19 AM yesterday

z

cartman wrote at 9:20 AM yesterday

TASTE DA RAINBOW ITCH

stan wrote at 9:20 AM yesterday

twinkle twinkle little sped how i wonder where you are.....LALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAA.!

cartman wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

IM NOT A SPED

stan wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

kyle

cartman wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

kahl

stan wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

ky

kyle wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

omg stan! BUT I STILL HAVE TO PEE PEE PEE!

cartman wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

STARBURST

stan wrote at 9:21 AM yesterday

heloooooooooooooooooo ky yoyooyooyooy go and peee! just write a passs

cartamn wrote at 9:22 AM yesterday

DEN GO TO DA **** BATHROOM

stan wrote at 9:22 AM yesterday

damm cartman? VIOLENT!

kenny wrote at 9:22 AM yesterday

u guysz r mad crazy tlkin bout candy nd **** wow wat isz wrong wit kyle

stan wrote at 9:22 AM yesterday

cartman does your mommy knows your a sped?

CARTMAN wrote at 9:23 AM yesterday

IM AM NOT VIOLENT

CARTMAN wrote at 9:24 AM yesterday

U **** POKEMON

STAN wrote at 9:24 AM yesterday

=D

CARTMAN wrote at 9:24 AM yesterday

SHUT DA FREAK UP STAN

KYLE wrote at 9:25 AM yesterday

NOTINGS WRONGE WITH ME WHORE MY BAD I CURSED!

STAN wrote at 9:25 AM yesterday

KY

STAN wrote at 9:25 AM yesterday

lol

CARTMAN wrote at 9:26 AM yesterday

STAN IS A SNITCH WHICH RHYMES WITH BITCH

KYLE wrote at 9:26 AM yesterday

CARTMAN learn how to RHYME then RHYME! ok butthoe

STAN wrote at 9:27 AM yesterday

YERRR

KYLE wrote at 9:28 AM yesterday

STAN you learn how to type too!

CARTMAN wrote at 9:29 AM yesterday

LOL

STAN wrote at 9:29 AM yesterday

I DO

STAN wrote at 9:30 AM yesterday

omg CARTHOE is the next 99 cent [50 cent] he can rhyme my name aww good kitty

STAN wrote at 9:31 AM yesterday

CARTMAN

STAN wrote at 9:31 AM yesterday

U NEED TO GO TO INDIA

STAN wrote at 9:31 AM yesterday

DONT MAKE SENSE

CARTMAN wrote at 9:36 AM yesterday

LOL GO STAN GO BACK TO IRAQ

KYLE wrote at 9:36 AM yesterday

STAN CARTMAN your racess!

KENNY wrote 9:36 AM yesterday

IM GOING NOW GUYS TIMES UP IN LIBARY THAT RIGHT THERE WAS BETTER THEN TV! SEE U GUYS IN SCHOOL

KYLE wrote 9:36 AM yesterday

STAN CARTMAN your going to get kicked off the website! STOP BEING WHORES! YOU STUIPIT ITCHES!  
OH AND KENNY BYE

KYLE wrote 9:38 AM yesterday

is anyone else RREAGENT TODAY! 


End file.
